NEW BOY TEA BOY PART 7
by deetatarant
Summary: New Love True Love?


**NEW BOY TEA BOY: PART 7**

_I know how much you love Captain Jack Harkness, Ianto. He is your world, everything in your life orbits around that incredible man. You are completely loyal and devoted to him, would do anything for him except one thing. One day soon he will leave and run away to be with his Doctor. You remember the one, the enemy of Torchwood, the ultimate enemy, the dangerous little imp of a man who brings disaster in his wake. The one who was there, and did nothing to prevent the destruction of Canary Wharf, or the deaths of your friends, or Lisa Hallet. And remember Jack did kill Lisa, in the end. But for now you love him, just like he says he loves you. When he leaves you will never forgive the betrayal. You will come to me and ask to be at my side, to bring order to the Earth. Order, that's what you live for Ianto......._

"And of course, I would be most happy to receive proper face to face briefings with you, let's say, once a month or something. I'm sure Captain Jacky Boy can handle that!" Harold Saxon, an arm slung casually over Ianto's shoulder was grinning like a cat.

Ianto was trying not to squirm and could see a blushing smile on Tosh's face.

"Of course sir. I think it's a brilliant idea. It would certainly improve relations between us and UNIT."

Saxon looked shocked. "Come now Ianto, its Harry to you......Ah Lucy, my darling come and meet my new friends from Torchwood Cardiff....."

It had been an experience to say the least. Ianto had been in his element talking politely to various ambassadors, diplomats and celebrities with the beautiful Toshiko in a dark red silk ball gown on his arm. Harry Saxon had doted on him in much the same way Jack often did and Tosh had enjoyed every moment of the two day stay in London. She had secretly fallen in 'love' with Harry Saxon, well who wouldn't he was gorgeous and charming and obviously liked them, especially Ianto, very much. To top it off Ianto had been a perfect gentleman, even buying her a ball gown for the reception. They had laughed and danced and once back in their hotel had sat snuggled on the couch in front of the TV drinking bubbly and just enjoying being the good friends that they were. Both of them were thoroughly refreshed when they got back and Gwen and Tosh were huddled over her camera viewing photos of the Beckhams, Brad Pitt and Johnny Depp for the next two days. Gwen was terribly jealous in a good way and was pleased to see just how much happier Tosh and Ianto had been for the trip. Tosh had even printed up a photo of herself being cuddled by Mr Saxon himself and she repeatedly assured Gwen, just how gorgeous the man really was.

Owen was seriously snarky, especially toward Tosh and Gwen and Ianto found out that Diane had left him and gone back through the rift.

It was Jack who noted the significant and slightly disturbing change in Ianto. The young man seemed more focussed, much happier and far more attentive to him. Not that Jack minded one bit, he welcomed all of it, craved it in fact. It had been so long since he had felt anything so deeply toward anyone... but it still worried him, just a little. Ianto smiled more readily these days, only at Jack and sometimes Tosh. His attitude toward Owen and Gwen had not changed, there was just something not right and it niggled at the back of Jack's mind. Maybe Ianto had finally just gotten over the whole Lisa thing. He hoped that's all it was.

After visiting Owen in hospital Jack decided to drive by Ianto's flat to see if he felt like going out for a drink. Aside from still feeling incredibly stressed from the events of the last couple of days he just wanted to see Ianto, it was ridiculous he was starting to act like a giddy teenager. Jack was smiling at the thought as he drove through Cardiff's streets. It was mildly disconcerting to him, the great Captain Jack Harkness had had his heart stolen by an errant boy from the 21st century. Jack just couldn't get his head round it. He knew it was madness to involve himself so deeply. Things were changing, his Doctor was coming sometime soon and Jack wanted nothing more than to be cured of his immortality. He wanted to be ordinary, normal and have a life, a proper life...Maybe, even with Ianto. Jack pushed that thought aside straight away, Ianto would never go for that. Though now Jack wasn't so sure.

He got to Ianto's apartment to find it empty but there was a note for him on the kitchen bench.

_Phone me when you get in and let me know what you want for dinner, am at the supermarket, IJ._

Jack pulled out his mobile.

"Hey. Jack."

Jack could hear the smile in Ianto's voice.

"I got your message about dinner, surprise me!"

"All right, so long as you are sure. I'll see you shortly, get the coffee on."

Ianto finished loading the dishwasher and Jack watched, stood in the doorway to the kitchen, arms folded across his chest. Jack had had no idea that Ianto could actually cook. It had been the best meal he'd had in ages and he was looking forward to rewarding the younger man for his efforts.

"I never did ask you how things went in London at Saxon's do."

Ianto faced him, wiping his hands on a tea towel.

"I never thought I'd say it, but I actually like him. I know he's a pain ringing us up as often as he does, but he seemed genuinely interested and concerned about what we do. He was knowledgeable as well, obviously actually reads the reports I send his department. It makes a nice change."

"You talked about work at his wedding?" Jack was shaking his head. "You were supposed to go there to enjoy yourself."

"I did. It was fun and Tosh was great company. You know me though, all those people..."

Jack nodded. "Tosh said you handled them all with consummate skill and that you got a snog with Angelina Jolie." He was smirking at Ianto's blush.

"She did insist. Not really my type though. Kate Winslet would have been preferable, but she wasn't there."

Jack stepped forwards. "You wound me Ianto." He laughed taking the younger man's hands in his and interlacing their fingers and looking deeply into Ianto's oceanic eyes. They were different, less turbulent than before.

"Something happened didn't it?"

Ianto held his gaze and nodded.

"I missed you and found myself wishing you there with me." He could feel Jack's thumb rubbing circles over the back of his hand. "It was strange. I just..."

They met each other half way in a gentle brief kiss.

Ianto pulled back. "I just missed you. It's hard for me to admit that. I don't why that's changed Jack, because although I cared it was never...this. Not after Lisa, I couldn't."

Jack pulled him close and slid his arms around Ianto holding him tightly and kissing the top of his head. Ianto responded happy to melt into the warmth and comfort of Jack's embrace.

"I missed you, a lot."

Ianto had not wanted to shoot Owen, really. Well not much anyway, but the bastard had deserved it. After the things he had said and even if it meant he never saw Jack again there was no way they should be opening the Rift. Rule One, don't mess with it under any circumstances, just don't. He wanted Jack and Tosh back, desperately so but he knew that Jack was right, opening the Rift was highly dangerous, he knew firsthand the kind of monsters that could be brought through it and no matter how tough they thought they were, there was no way they could handle an army of Cybermen, or God forbid, anything worse. At least he'd managed to hit Owen in the shoulder; the training hadn't been a total waste of time then.

Jack and Tosh returned to them safe and sound and that night Jack had buried himself in Ianto like his life depended on it. It wasn't their usual gentle love making either, it was rough and it hurt and Ianto had held on to his tearful Captain for some hours afterwards until the incessant ringing of the phone in Jack's office got them out of bed.

Their world fell apart that day, all of them went on a rollercoaster of a ride and all Ianto could think of was how much he hated Gwen Cooper for monopolising every one's grief. As Jack lay on the cold slab in the morgue he retreated to Jack's office and cried his heart out, unable to move from the security of that space until Toshiko finally convinced him to get up and help her with the repairs. He was shattered. There was no way that Jack was coming back to them now. He was dead, hadn't Jack always wanted that? To finally be released from unending existence? Wasn't that always a plan? Ianto didn't know what to do with himself, didn't understand why he felt so much love all of sudden. He loved Jack. He lost him, just like he lost Lisa and his world felt like it was collapsing around him.

Then Jack came back, looking pale and tired but none the less very much alive, the sight of him standing there looking so frail had almost given Ianto a stroke. He nearly melted into the floor when Jack had kissed him, especially when he saw the look of open jealousy on Gwen's face. It was like something out of some fucked up dream and all of a sudden they were tidying up the Hub and laughing and joking with relief and happiness. Jack had dragged him into his office and closed the door and the two of them went down to his bunk and made love. Ianto had never felt so right in all his life and he Jack whispered promises and endearments as they lay together afterwards.

Three hours later and Ianto, Tosh and Owen got back from Starbucks and Jack was gone. Ianto knew within minutes where Jack had...more accurately who Jack had gone off with. He never hated anyone more than in that moment.


End file.
